Boredom
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: What does Duncan do while Noah shops? Annoy him, of course! (Dunno Oneshot) Rated for adult references, but no explicit content.


**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first total drama story, and it is Dunno (Duncan/Noah)**

**Please let me know what you think in a review, as it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Boredom**

"Can we go now?" How many times was he going to ask this?

"No. Stop asking." No one likes a beggar.

Duncan continued to whine as he followed Noah, weaving through the multiple aisles of the clothing store. The place was nearly empty. He didn't even know the name of this goddamn place.

"But I'm bored!" He wined, crashing into his boyfriend for maximum effect. Huh, boyfriend. Noah would kill him for uttering that word.

_"__If you're not my boyfriend, then what the hell are we?"_

_"__Nothing. If you have a problem with that, the doggie door is that way."_

"I really don't care. You can leave if you so desire. You're a nuisance anyway."

Putting a hand over his heart, Duncan had the nerve to mock the other teen.

"Babe, I'm hurt. Really."

Rolling his eyes, Noah continued to pile clothes into the cart, pushing past Duncan.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try these on."

Before Noah had made it too far, Duncan grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. With Noah being slightly taller, but skinnier than the Mohawk-sporting teen, it was pretty easy.

"Can't we make this trip more…_interesting?_" Duncan purred, causing him to blush.

"I-i-i-have shopping to do!" Noah stuttered, looking around to make sure that no one can see them.

"C'mon..remember the last time we shopped together?" Duncan leaned closer, just so Noah could feel his hot breath against his ear.

"I try not to relive disappointing moments in my life." He bit back, squirming in attempt to get out of Duncan's grasp. He wasn't holding the teen hard enough to hurt him, but just enough so that his smaller body was immobile.

"Is that so? I remember if differently. I remember you moaning, quite loudly, as I-"

"Stop!" Noah _really _didn't need to be reminded of the humiliatingly pleasant episode that occurred last time he brought Duncan out shopping with him.

"fucked you in the dressing room." The delinquent finished, giving Noah a sly smile.

Damn him. One of these days, Noah will kill the irritant.

"No! This is a store, not a whorehouse!"

Sparing a glance at the plethora of clothes in the cart, Duncan replied.

"You'd be the preppiest whore in there." Duncan's smirk fell as his eyes landed on a price tag. Releasing Noah, his eyes went wide as he grabbed the damned thing.

"What the fuck is this?" He proclaimed, earning a glare from a women who was walking by.

Noah's expression was bored, as usual.

"It's a shirt. Ever heard of one, juvie?"

"I'm wearing one now, smartass." Duncan was too wide-eyed to deal with his boyfriend's bullshit. Noah knew exactly what he was shitting himself over.

Giving the raven-haired boy a once-over, he scoffed.

"I don't consider that cotton catastrophe an article of clothing." He sneered, snatching the shirt out of Duncan's grip.

"Shut it. That price is ridiculous! Why can't we just go to Walmart or whatever? Get the same shirt for a hell of a lot less."

"This is the price people pay to look good. Shopping with peasants is never on my to-do list."

Waggling his eyebrow, Duncan moved closer to the brunette.

"Am I at the top of your..to-do list."

"No. You're at the bottom, right under 'rob a bank'." More sneers from .

"Whatever. You love me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

No matter how hard he tried, Noah couldn't hide the small smile that had appeared on his face. He may be a gross, idiotic, and nauseating Neanderthal, but Duncan was his. As much as Noah didn't want to admit it.

"You're annoying me. I need to go try these on if you're done distracting me."

"I distract you?" The smirk was back. So was Noah's need to dump a pile of bricks on that overinflated ego.

"Anything ugly does." Ouch. To be expected from Noah. Of course, his words didn't hold the malice they used to. Unfortunatly, Duncan knew this, and his smirk only grew wider.

With that, Noah turned and finally made it to the dressing rooms. Just before his door closes, however, he hears Duncan shout.

"Can I help?!"

Whipping around in rage, Noah gave him an irritated "No!" before slamming the dressing room door behind him. His face was hot, a sign of embarrassment. He _hated _that delinquent.

Fuck Duncan and his hideously hot face and irritatingly endearing personality.


End file.
